


Living Hell

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frustrated Draco, Journalism, M/M, Ministry Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter hates Ministry Balls.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Living Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Rei382 who wanted _Hell_.

Harry Potter was struggling. 

Ministry Balls were always challenging. He hated the scratchy formal robes, the incessant questions and the _Prophet_ reporters that hovered around the edges, forever waiting for him to trip, slip or otherwise make a fool of himself. 

“No Miss. Weasley?” asked one journalist. “Such a _pity_. You made such a nice couple”

“Will Mr. Potter be marrying soon?” asked another. “Readers _must_ know!”

Draco swept Harry away, kissing him on the veranda. “I know you find these nights a living hell,” he whispered. “But they’re not forever, love. We'll soon be home, just you and I."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
